


盗版日式唐顿庄园影像流出🈶

by Papalola



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papalola/pseuds/Papalola
Summary: 点击就看胡言乱语激情短打💅🏻
Relationships: Kishibe & Quanxi (Chainsaw Man), Yoshida Hirofumi&Quanxi
Kudos: 1





	盗版日式唐顿庄园影像流出🈶

**Author's Note:**

> 表面上我是写吉田光熙 其实我啥都没写

*吉田/光熙 岸边/光熙  
小小红喜欢看十七八岁就当大男仆的吉田慵懒混日子的样子 祭祀活动上她眼睛不敢看他 吉田像熊一样扑过来跟她玩闹 嘴巴也发出呜哇呜哇的熊的声音 她笑着被他揽着腰 她觉得自己不是那个被父母把工资全拿走的小女仆了 结果第二天就不小心撞见吉田和另一个英俊的男孩亲吻  
她又觉得他不是同性恋 他看起来只是想把那个少爷的钱骗去赌场 吉田在庄园里只有被光熙斜着眼睛看的时候背不是驼的 虽然其实通常光熙也懒得看他 光熙懒得搭理任何人  
这不像是一个老女仆的作风 小小红也不是故意不尊重人家 听说光熙确实是呆庄园很久了 尽管她看上去冰肌玉骨 眼神也清冷  
光熙平时做的事就不很清冷了 对人很冷漠倒是真的 她已经将近是女管家的位置却不上进 身为帕瓦小姐的贴身女仆一点也不贴身 帕瓦有点怕她 只黏着猫 说自己要独立自主 于是光熙什么活都不干 只是浇浇花养养草之类 偶尔翻点书看  
光熙对着说过话次数最多的人就是吉田 虽然很明显是吉田巴着人家 吉田第一次来到庄园就对光熙很感兴趣的样子 好几次光熙的拳头把他打的鼻子出血 吉田没有骂她也没有道歉 敷了会冰去书室把光熙看的书的其他几部拿走了  
光熙敲门的时候吉田跟一个也是刚进来没多久的女仆干得正欢 光熙直接走进来翻箱倒柜的找书 女仆羞的要逃 吉田眼睛盯着光熙 光熙自顾自的找书 半天没找着 光熙转身斜着眼睛看他做 吉田就射了  
完事了光熙问书呢 吉田没答话 光熙看样子又要打人了 这次吉田没被打得倒地不起 他居然接下这一拳 光熙难得有点惊讶 于是两人面对面僵持了两秒不到 吉田说把书给她 他自己骗自己是因为她眼睛太美了 其实是他手快断了  
庄园给的工资其实不薄 但是光熙就是看起来好像不是过得很好的样子 永远穿着那件都有点皱的布裙 其他女仆背地里笑她 但是她眼神望过来又脸红不敢看她 吉田乱七八糟的门道多 他问她愿不愿意跟他一起干那些勾当 七三分 光熙没说话 结果最后吉田每次还是四六分  
于是在别人眼里这俩人算是狼狈为奸了 吉田还挺乐意别人这么以为的 听到姬野说光熙老牛吃嫩草 吉田开心的把自己买的二手西服又熨了一遍 他顶喜欢穿这个去赌场  
小小红则认为 光熙这么做有她自己的苦衷 听说她其实有个丈夫曾经在外面当兵 现在手脚残疾 行动不便 吉田笑着催小小红找主人把光熙丈夫接待 以显示庄园的好客  
晚上吉田把自己私藏的朗姆酒喝完了 在庄园草地溜圈的时候碰到光熙和那四个她力荐进来的小姑娘在马圈旁边进行多人运动 吉田晕乎乎的 但是光熙的裸体仿佛在秋天的冷风中还愈发清晰 女孩们在惊叫 光熙在冷眼望他  
吉田表示自己不是想拆散或者举报什么的 只是自己也想加入进来 光熙便向他走来 月光洒在她肌肤上 这次拳击没有把吉田击倒 也许是没有穿衣服还是不太好发挥 吉田把光熙压在身下 他又想揍她又想操她 但是光熙只是面无表情 鄙视的神情都不屑于浮现 最终吉田硬着头皮和下体回去了  
这下吉田对光熙丈夫的即将到来心情不复杂了 只剩下欢呼雀跃 一个无所事事的晴朗天光熙看见岸边走进来 她伸出手已经是很大恩惠 却被岸边一把抱住 众人纷纷忘记了光熙和吉田平时一起欺压他们的恶行 感动不已 吉田对于看不到光熙表情有些不爽 其实光熙内心更不爽  
吉田第一眼看到岸边还挺惊讶 这不就是赌场里自称赌神的大叔嘛 好像以前是当兵的 但是只是脸有个疤而已 哪里断手断脚了 这疤和这跟光熙如出一辙的面瘫脸不知为他招来了多少女人 吉田对这对夫妻越来越感兴趣  
岸边谢绝了电次安排的客房 不顾光熙的杀意把东西都带到她房间去了 吉田晚上又偷偷出来溜达 偷听了好久的房门也没有任何声音 一回头岸边叼着根烟 看样子刚刚洗过澡  
岸边说就觉得你这小子眼熟 白天忍着没说 快把钱还来就不给你捅破 吉田往门边一倒 坚称要钱没有身体抵债 吹箫看大叔你很帅可以免费 下一秒门开了 吉田倒在了光熙怀里 按道理吉田应该立刻被脑袋开花 但是光熙没有动 她说岸边应该试试 吉田挣脱开来职责光熙不是个好妻子 怎么能这样对自己丈夫 光熙沉默几秒 拉着岸边手转身回房了 吉田被关在门外有点空虚寂寞冷 偷听了一会儿只听到两人互相算账讨钱的声音 自讨没趣溜了  
岸边说这次能不能他睡床上光熙睡地下 光熙装作睡着了的样子不回话 岸边把被子掀了 光熙打了他一巴掌把他掀翻后作罢了 半夜岸边又问光熙睡着没 光熙其实没有但是还是懒得搭理 岸边悄悄爬上来睡她旁边 光熙心想可能还是顶着寡妇的名义好不惹人注目些 然后身边就传来了岸边的呼吸声 浅浅的  
第二天帕瓦很好心的给光熙放了假 于是光熙连花都没得浇 被迫和岸边去镇上溜达一圈 岸边也不想和这女人一起 转身就又不见踪影 但还是被光熙在赌场旁边逮到了  
光熙问起以前死去的他的部下 以及怎样逃脱出来的事 岸边回了一句学你的就又沉默了 光熙说可不要干蠢事 她与他不同 她与他又怎么不同了 他没问  
晚上岸边喝醉了 光熙想应该是看到她他心情就不好 那又为什么要来 她也没问  
光熙躺在地下想自己的事 在两人都很年轻的时候 她就不喜欢他 无论他买多少金银珠宝和鲜花 但是在战场上 她跨过尸体向他走来 她感觉自己在他眼里好像赤裸 他在她眼里却是个边流血边笑的神经病  
光熙把岸边的脸缝好后 问能不能结婚 岸边高兴不起来的样子 也许是预见了她会带着钱跑掉的结局 但他还是答应了 简陋的结婚仪式上他看向她 她皱着眉头说yes I do  
他从来没有问过爱与死的问题 但他确实喜欢吸烟与喝酒 岸边会这么混下去然后被玛奇玛处理吗 光熙有想过这个问题 那个时候她已经打算要逃了 最好的终结是醉死在大街上吧 但是他没有 岸边只是依靠在她身上 抱住她 呼吸着她不久前与别的女人混合过后的汗香 亲吻她淡银色的发梢 因为是可怜的酒鬼所以没有打他了 他也只是这样睡着了 光熙也喝了口他的酒 不过她从喝不醉  
但光熙也喜欢抽烟过的 她不买烟 就抽岸边的 岸边会凑过来给她点烟 后来光熙才知道原来这是用烟接吻 但烟雾缭绕中爱与死是时间之外的 女孩们嫉妒也没有办法 她着实是不想抽烟了  
岸边的头发从床沿边露了出来 光熙没有闭上眼睛 黑暗里她轻声说他是条老狗 他笑着说是 光熙说但还是别死掉为好 岸边很敷衍的嗯嗯 光熙便觉得自己义务已尽 沉沉睡去  
吉田表面上不喝酒也不抽烟 又奇怪的一副很牛逼很会玩的样子 然后在去赌场的路上看到了光熙 他走过来问她是不是去农场看刚出生的小奶牛 他可以顺路 光熙说是找岸边 吉田拉长了声音 原来是找你丈夫啊 不知道在哪个婊子家里呢  
你不也是婊子吗 光熙说 吉田装作很难过的说未成年人听不得这话 要告诉帕瓦和电次去 光熙说这俩也是婊子 吉田这次不得不同意 但他还是下不了狠心回骂她也是婊子  
她看起来他妈的像圣女 虽然是个会把虔诚的修女都睡了的那种圣女  
所以只会把这种圣物当玩笑的男人是死物吗 对她来说 还是男人都是死物呢 吉田好像才意识到一样难过起来 他又有什么错 人生需要点放荡感 苦逼逼的有什么意思呢 所以光熙真的很没意思  
岸边出来就看到女人和少年倚靠在墙边 嘴里都在嚼烟草 光熙和吉田都还没有意识到自己破例了 光熙问岸边赚到钱没有 岸边实话说没有 吉田故意大声笑了一下 然后岸边问吉田是不是得还钱了 光熙说吉田应该把钱还给她 吉田不笑了 他乱七八糟的刘海下眼睛盯着光熙 说如果把钱还给她她就得亲他一下 光熙说那算了 反正是岸边的钱 吉田说太好了不用还了  
吉田从赌场出来的时候岸边和光熙都走了 一路上只有往南飞的候鸟 还有掉落在光熙头上的秋叶 岸边扫了一眼 伸手伸到半途转而挠自己的脑袋 岸边说他明天要走了 光熙问是因为女公爵玛奇玛要回来了吗 岸边没回话 于是光熙也不是那么一潭死水了 她也讨厌玛奇玛  
人无法避免命运却仍挣扎于其中 光熙在浇花的时间会徒劳的想到这个 转身看到黑暗中吉田站在那里 吉田说光熙真的很怪 大晚上还要坚持来浇水 花偶尔几天没喝水不会死 光熙认为吉田也很怪 黑暗中也要看她浇花 阴魂不散  
吉田把钱从怀里掏出来 递给光熙 他也不知道哪来的运气 可能是因为投掷骰子的时候忽然想到她了 脸和骨头都在隐隐作痛 血液沸腾 所以是她应得的 光熙理所当然的接过来 她可以为女孩们购置新的过冬衣物了  
所以当吉田凑过来的那刹那 光熙犹豫了几秒才决定打过去 结果错失良机 光熙没有被吻 两人鼻子都在流血 吉田擦擦血 像小学生擦鼻涕一样 火辣辣的疼  
光熙抱着钱走了 吉田没有阻拦 吉田也无所谓 疼是疼 但还是好像做梦一样 可能肌肤作痛也是一种性爱 比亲吻交姌还互相作用力更深刻 不过也可能是脑子意识不清了  
岸边靠在窗边吸烟 熟悉的烟味瞬间把光熙从头到脚包裹 他的行李已经收拾妥当 光熙走到窗边看月亮 岸边递给她一只烟 光熙没接 叫他以后也别抽了 得肺癌死掉比被搞死没好到哪里去  
岸边缓慢吐息 烟雾缭绕像是若无其事的挑衅 他除了想睡她对她感兴趣的时候会假装奉承愉悦她 大多时候还是我行我素 不过算了 反正两人谁都不会得偿所愿  
光熙等着岸边不要脸的爬上来 等的睡着了 梦里是准备婚礼前夜 岸边也靠在窗边吸烟 刚死了两个部下就举行婚礼好像有点不太吉利 但那时光熙满心只在想别的 月光和烟雾下岸边更英俊 她瞥了一眼 她承认他的好 但不会往心里去 现在却浮现在梦里 所以是现实比梦境还要扭曲古怪吗  
光熙醒来身边空无一人 旁边好像还有点余温 好像? 光熙望着令人眩晕的刺眼阳光 应该是幻觉吧 不过也不重要就是了  
岸边提着行李在熙熙攘攘的火车站 总觉得行李好像比昨天收拾的要重些 好像……岸边想着光熙寡淡冷清的神情 应该是想多了 不过也不重要就是了


End file.
